Writer's Block!
by charlottecauchemar
Summary: -ONESHOT- Jiraiya kehabisan ide buat Icha Icha yaoi Seriesnya! Jadilah sang Sannin legendaris itu keliling desa untuk mencari inspirasi. Read at your own risk. /SasuNaru, NejiGaa, KakaIru/


Cha's note:

Ini fict yang dibuat berdasarkan kecintaan Cha kepada rate M …

Entah dapat ide darimana, Cha sendiri lupa…

Tadinya mau ditunda sampai fict Cha yang lain selesai dulu,

Tapi ternyata godaan rate M dan lemon sungguh susah untuk ditolak…

Di fict ini,

Mari kita lupakan pembantaian klan Uchiha oleh Itachi,

Juga matinya Jiraiya dan Kakashi…

Karena fict ini emang fict seneng-seneng…

Usia masing-masing chara samain aja kaya di Naruto Shipuuden…

Enjoy…

* * *

WRITER'S BLOCK

Sasunaru. Kakairu. Nejigaa.

Rate: M

Romance

Story by cha-chan.d-psycoholic

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:

Semi AU. OOC. Yaoi. Lime/Lemon/wateper lah namanya!

Summary:

Jiraiya kehabisan ide buat Icha Icha yaoi Seriesnya! Jadilah sangSannin legendaris itu keliling desa untuk mencari inspirasi.

"ARRGGGHHH!" Jiraiya menutup laptopnya dengan membantingnya keras-keras. "Inspirasi… kau di mana???" teriaknya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang lebat itu.

Setelah puas membuat rambutnya berantakan, Sannin setengah abad itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kulkas kemudian mengambil sekaleng jus apel. Tepat ketika dia meneguk jus itu, telepon rumahnya berbunyi dengan nyaring, memaksa Jiraiya untuk mengangkatnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil setengah membentak. Dia sedang tidak mood untuk menerima telepon. Sayangnya, orang yang jadi sasaran pelampiasan kemarahannya adalah Tsunade, Sang Godaime.

"Ngapain kamu bentak-bentak aku, Tua Bangka? Harusnya aku yang marah sama kamu, tahu!" Jiraiya sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara Tsunade. _Cih, mampus gue… salah sasaran…_

"Haha…" Jiraiya tertawa dengan takut-takut. "Gomen… gomen… Tsunade… tadi aku kira… em…" _siapa ya, yang harus aku kambinghitamkan?_

Didengarnya Tsunade menarik napas panjang. "Udah, nggak usah cari alasan konyol. Aku nggak mau buang-buang waktu dengan berdebat." Dia berhenti sebentar. "Aku telpon cuma mau tanya gimana kerjaanmu?"

Seketika itu juga, wajah Jiraiya langsung berubah pucat. "Ano… itu… sedang dalam proses…" katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"BELUM SELESAI??!" otomatis Jiraiya menjauhkan gagang telepon itu dari telinganya. Walaupun sudah bau tanah, dia masih belum mau kehilangan fungsi pendengarannya.

"Se… sedikit lagi kok… aku sibuk sekali sih…"

"Aku nggak mau tahu. Besok siang siang sudah harus ada di mejaku. Pelangganku sudah berkali-kali protes padaku, kau tahu? Mereka minta yang baru."

"Yah… itu…" tanpa sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tsunade sudah memotongnya.

"Selamat siang!" Dan gagang telepon tak berdosa itu dibanting kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Jiraiya dengan lunglai berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kemudian dia berbaring di atas kasurnya dan menatap langit-langit. Pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana.

Jelas baginya, yang dimaksud Tsunade tadi adalah novel Icha Icha Paradise Yaoi Series yang baru saja dikeluarkannya. Edisi yang paling baru sudah dua bulan yang lalu keluar. Dan deadline untuk edisi berikutnya sudah lewat seminggu yang lalu.

Tsunade selaku Hokage adalah orang yang mendistribusikan novel itu ke seluruh Konoha bahkan sampai ke negara sekitarnya, seperti Suna. Jelas, dia menderita kerugian kalau sampai Jiraiya tidak segera mengeluarkan seri terbarunya. Beberapa minggu ke belakang, banyak surat yang dilayangkan padanya, salah satunya dari Suna yang menyatakan akan mengirimkan ninja-ninja terkuat mereka kalau sampai novel itu tidak terbit di akhir bulan. Bahkan ada tanda tangan sang Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.

Jiraiya jadi bingung sendiri dibuatnya. Kalau sampai Konoha diserang karena kesalahannya, dia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Bukannya dia tidak mau, tapi dia tidak bisa. Inspirasinya menghilang tiba-tiba!

Dan tidak mungkin dia melakukan eksperimen dengan dirinya sendiri. Tidak, terimakasih. Dia masih menyukai gadis-gadis muda dengan dada yang montok. Bukan seperti beberapa ninja muda Konoha yang sudah mulai terjangkit virus yaoi…

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Segera diambilnya sebuah buku dan pena kemudian keluar dari rumahnya.

Kalau tidak dia yang melakukannya, kenapa tidak menonton orang lain saja? Entah kenapa, samar-samar terlihat dua buah tanduk merah di kepalanya.

XxXxX

Kediaman Kakashi.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak usah ke akademi hari ini, Iru-koi. Badanmu jadi tambah panas kan?"

"ITU SIH GARA-GARA KAMU… ngghh… YANG NGGAK MAU NGELEPASIN AKU DARI TADI… nghh…!!"

"Nggak denger…" ujar Kakashi sambil terus menciumi leher Iruka, membuatnya mengeluarkan suara yang sangat indah bagi telinganya. Tangannya menjelajahi tubuh pemuda yang kini hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya saja.

Iruka berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan kekasihnya itu. Percuma. Tubuhnya lemas. Apalagi dengan berat badan Kakashi yang menimpanya.

Sebelah tangan Kakashi kini bermain-main dengan bagian tersensitif di dada Iruka. Sedangkan yang satunya sibuk berusaha melepaskan sabuk yang dikenakan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Kakashi sendiri hanya memakai boxer abu-abunya.

"Ngghh… Kakashi…" desah Iruka ketika Kakashi mengganti tangan yang berada di dadanya dengan lidahnya.

"Keluarkan suaramu, Iru-koi… aku ingin mendengarnya…" katanya sebelum kembali melumat bibir Iruka.

Tangannya sudah berhasil membuka sabuk Iruka, kini berjuang untuk menurunkan resletingnya. Kemudian dia menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam boxer pemuda itu, untuk mendapati bagian terlarangnya sudah menegang dengan sempurna. _Bagus… seperti yang kuharapkan…_

"Ah… Kash… ngghh…" erang Iruka ketika tangan Kakashi mulai memijit-mijitnya, membuatnya semakin bertambah keras. Tangannya sendiri kini berada di leher Kakashi, untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar, Kakashi menghentikan kegiatannya. Iruka terlihat sedikit kecewa. _Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?_

"Kashi?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sebentar, Iru-koi…" Kakashi berdiri dan meraih celana panjangnya dan mengambil sebuah kunai kemudian melemparkannya ke arah langit-langit. "Keluar. Aku tahu kamu di situ."

BRUKK

Suara benda jatuh membuat Iruka bangkit dari posisinya. "Jiraiya-san? Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" tanyanya. Kemudian dia menghampiri Sannin itu setelah sebelumnya mengancingkan kembali celananya yang sekarang jadi sangat tidak nyaman.

"He-he…" Jiraiya menggaruk-garuk lehernya, malu ternyata misi mengintipnya untuk mendapatkan inspirasi ketahuan. "Tadi… um… aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan, dan ternyata jalan keluarnya ada di loteng rumah ini…" oke, alasan terkonyol yang pernah digunakannya.

"Anda bisa berdiri?" Iruka menjulurkan tangannya. Tapi segera di tepis oleh Kakashi, yang entah sejak kapan sudah memakai maskernya, walaupun tetap telanjang dada, yang kemudian memeluk Iruka darn belakang.

"Jangan berani kau pegang lumba-lumbaku!" katanya sambil mengeratkan dekapannya pada Iruka yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Kakashi…" Iruka menatap kekasihnya itu. Kakashi balik menatapnya kemudian memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium bibirnya –walaupun tetap pakai masker-.

"Sepertinya… sebaiknya aku pergi ya?" tanya Jiraiya takut-takut melihat Kakashi yang mulai menggerayangi tubuh Iruka lagi.

Pandangan membunuh Kakashi menjawab pertanyaannya. Secepat kilat, Jiraiya memacu langkahnya keluar dari rumah itu sebelum kedua kekasih itu mulai menanggalkan pakaian terakhir mereka.

XxXxX

"Nggak bisa lebih sering lagi ke Konoha?"

"Tugasku banyak, Neji… hari ini pun aku kabur dari Temari dan Kankurou…" Gaara menatap pemuda di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua berada di hutan dengan danau yang menghampar di hadapan mereka. Kepala pemuda berambut merah itu bersandar di pundak kekasihnya.

"Kalau aku cari yang lain, nggak tanggung ya?" godanya.

Gaara cemberut mendengarnya. "Lihat saja. Siapa pun itu, dia akan mati detik itu juga kalau aku sampai tahu."

"Kan kalau kamu tahu… kalau nggak, nggak apa-apa kan?" Neji tambah senang melihat pemuda itu cemberut. Seringai licik tampak di wajahnya.

"Huh!" Gaara bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berdiri hanya untuk mendapati dirinya ditekan oleh Neji ke pohon terdekat.

"Marah?" katanya tepat di telinga pemuda itu yang membuatnya sedikit bergidik.

"Nggak peduli…" Gaara memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau gini, masih nggak peduli juga?" Neji langsung memegang dagu Gaara dan menciumnya. Gaara yang awalnya berontak, akhirnya membiarkan Neji menciumnya dan memasuki rongga mulutnya. Lidah itu menjelajahi setiap tempat yang ada. Bertarung dengan lidah Gaara untuk mendominasinya.

"Ngghh… Neji…" Desahan Gaara menjadi musik ditelinganya.

Tak berapa lama, Gara menggigit pelan lidahnya, meminta ruang untuk bernapas.

Sebentar kemudian, Neji kembali melanjutkan ciumannya, kali ini lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Tangannya menelusup ke bawah baju Gaara, merasakan kulit yang hangat di bawahnya. Dibelainya perut dan punggung Jincuuriki itu dengan berani. Kini Gaara melingkarkan tangannya di leher Neji, melepas ikatan rambutnya dan meremas rambut hitam itu. Neji menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku lebih suka kalau rambutmu digerai."

"Kau ini nakal, ya?" katanya sambil mencium tengkuk Gaara. Kemudian ditatapnya mata Kazekage itu dengan seringaian di wajahnya. "Perlu di beri hukuman, ne?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Gaara, Neji menurunkan celana hitam yang dipakai Gaara kemudian berlutut di depannya. Pemandangan di hadapannya sungguh membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Perlahan dijilatnya paha dalam pemuda itu. Semakin naik, gerakannya semakin berani. Sampai akhirnya di tempat tersensitif milik Gaara. Dijilatnya ujung bagian itu yang mulai sedikit cairan putih.

"Nnhhh…" Gaara menutup matanya, merasakan sensasi di bagian bawahnya.

Puas dengan reaksi kekasihnya, akhirnya Neji memasukkan semua bagian Gaara ke dalam mulutnya.

"AAAHH!" Gaara mencengkeram rambut hitam Neji ketika merasakan rongga mulut Neji yang basah dan hangat.

Neji memajumundurkan kepalanya, berusaha memasukkan sebanyak mungkin bagian Gaara ke dalam mulutnya. Pertama Neji hanya menjilatnya. Lama kelamaan berubah menjadi hisapan dan gigitan lembut di bagian sensitif itu, membuat Gaara semakin mempererat cengkramannya.

"Ne… Neji… a.. aku…" Neji mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan kekasihnya itu, maka dia makin mempercepat gerakannya. Tak butuh waktu lama, cairan berwarna putih menyembur ke dalam mulut Neji. Dengan senang hati, neji menelannya.

"Gi… Give me…" Gaara, yang kakinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan berat badannya, jatuh terduduk di depan Neji. Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Kemudian Gaara menjilat cairan putih yang lolos ke dagu Neji kemudian mencium bibirnya, merasakan cairannya sendiri bercampur dengan salivanya dan Neji.

Tiba-tiba, mata Neji terbuka lebar. Byakugannya aktif. "Arah barat," bisiknya yang dijawab dengan anggukan Gaara.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar teriakan yang membahana di seluruh hutan.

"Oi… turunkan aku…!!" suara seorang pria.

"Sannin Jiraiya?" Gaara –anggap saja dia punya alis yang tidak terlihat- mengangkat alisnya keheranan. Celananya sudah kembali ke tempatnya.

Jiraiya sungguh berada dalam posisi yang berbahaya. Kakinya dicengkeram oleh pasir Gaara dengan posisi terbalik, kaki berada di atas. Bekas darah masih terlihat jelas mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Halo, Kazekage-sama… lama tidak bertemu… Bisa turunkan aku?" _Sial, aku keasikan nonton mereka berdua sampai tidak sadar pasir Gaara yang sudah ada di dekatku._

Dengan bunyi 'bruk' kecil, Jiraiya kembali mencium tanah. "Terimakasih…" terdengar sedikit nada sebal dari suaranya

"Sedang apa anda di sini, Jiraiya-san? Saya dengar anda sedang melaksanakan misi penting dari Hokage-sama…" Neji muncul di samping kekasihnya, memandang Jiraiya yang masih membersihkan bajunya dari sisa-sisa pasir.

_Aku memang sedang melaksanakan misi penting, tahu! Mencegah kehancuran Konoha! _Gerutunya dalam hati. Tidak mungkin dia bilang dia ada di sana sedang menonton Neji dan Gaara bercinta untuk mencari inspirasi bagi novelnya. "Itu… Tadi aku tersesat di jalan kehidupan…" ucapannya terhenti ketika dilihatnya pasir Gaara sudah membentuk sebuah jarum raksasa dengan ujung yang tajam.

"Ada alasan yang lebih logis?" Neji menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ano… sebenarnya…" kembali, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Kemudian dia segera berdiri. "Sebaiknya… aku pergi saja ya? Jadi kalian bisa melanjutkan… er… apa pun itu yang kalian lakukan tadi. Ja!" segera, Jiraiya mengambil lengkah seribu.

"Begitu lebih baik…" Gaara mengembalikan pasirnya ke bentuk semula.

Neji melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling bahu Gaara. "Jadi… kita sampai di mana tadi? Atau kau mau mengulang dari awal lagi?" bisiknya ke telinga sang Kazekage dengan suara menggoda.

"Brengsek…" gumam Gaara, tapi tak ditolaknya ketika tangan Neji mendorongnya ke tanah.

XxXxX

Jiraiya sungguh benar-benar stress. Hampir setengah hari dia berkeliling desa, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Selain dua kali kepergok mengintip, dia sudah berusaha mencari pasangan lain. Setelah dari hutan dia segera menuju gerbang Konoha, berharap menemukan Izumo dan Kotetsu yang sedang bermesraan. Sebaliknya, begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, keduanya tengah saling melempar barang dan sepertinya sedang bertengkar hebat. Jadi Jiraiya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keduanya.

Mencari pasangan lain, Jiraiya berjalan menuju Uchiha's Mansion, tepatnya salah satu rumah yang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu ditinggali oleh Itachi dan Deidara. Sialnya, Itachi yang sepertinya sudah memprediksi akan datangnya pengganggu sepertinya, memasang kekkai, sehingga tak seorang pun bisa masuk ke rumahnya. Dengan sangat kecewa, Jiraiya meninggalkan tempat itu. Padahal bisa dengan jelas didengarnya teriakan dan erangan Deidara dari dalam rumah.

Putar haluan, Jiraiya sekarang menuju ke kediaman Zabuza dan Haku yang ada di tepi hutan. Belum apa-apa, dia sudah lebih dulu disambut pedang raksasa Zabuza yang langsung membuatnya mundur teratur.

_Haah… sepertinya aku harus siap-siap dihajar Tsunade besok. Atau… aku harakiri saja sekarang? …tidak terlalu buruk kedengarannya…_

Sannin itu duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang cukup besar di sebuah taman di depan akademi. Diperhatikannya para calon shinobi cilik yang kini mengenakan berbagai kostum berlalu-lalang di halaman akademi. Kemudian dia menutup matanya.

_Siapa lagi ya? Masa aku benar-benar harus harakiri sih?_

_Kakashi-Iruka, Neji-Gaara, Kotetsu-Izumo, Itachi-Deidara, Zabuza-Haku…_ Jiraiya melipat jarinya satu persatu. Lipatannya berhenti di hitungan kelima.

_Ayo pikir… siapa lagi… Shino? Tidak, sepertinya satu-satunya yang menarik perhatiannya hanya serangga. Chouji? Sama saja. Hanya makanan yang ada di pikirannya. Kiba? Lee? Shikamaru? Tidak… tidak… mereka sibuk dengan ceweknya masing-masing… dan sialnya aku harus mencari pasangan yaoi!_

"Sasuke-kun!"

Mata Jiraiya langsung melebar. Sasuke dan Naruto! Pasangan paling panas tahun ini! Dia menepuk dahinya sendiri menyadari kebodohannya yang bisa melupakan mantan muridnya sendiri.

Jiraiya bangkit dengan semangat yang baru. Dipacu langkahnya menuju gerbang akademi mencari bocah pirang berisik ataupun pemuda berambut ayam. Tapi langkahnya ditahan oleh Anko yang mengenakan baju hitam dengan topi hitam kerucut dan membawa sapu.

"Sejak kapan pangkatmu turun jadi tukang sapu, Anko?"

Anko cemberut mendengarnya. "Ini kostum penyihir, Jiraiya-sama!"

"Oh…" Jiraiya menjawabnya dengan tidak tertarik. Matanya masih mencari-cari di halaman akademi. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan…"

"Eh… tunggu Jiraiya-sama!" Anko menahan tangan Jiraiya. "Anda tidak boleh masuk!"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hari ini ada pesta kostum di akademi. Hanya yang pakai kostum yang boleh masuk," jelasnya.

"Ayolah Anko… aku hanya ingin bertemu Sasuke dan Naruto…" bujuknya. _Well, bukan bertemu sih… siapa tahu aku sedang beruntung bisa menemukan mereka sedang berduaan…_

Anko menggeleng. "Mereka berdua sibuk, Jiraiya-sama. Mereka salah satu pengurus acara ini. Tidak bisa diganggu."

"Tapi…"

"Lain kali saja, Jiraiya-sama…"

"Tapi ini menyangkut hidup matiku!"

"Well… kalau sampai anda mati, saya titip salam pada malaikat maut. Bilang, saya tidak mau mati muda. Terimakasih!" Anko mendorong Jiraiya keluar dari gerbang dan menutupnya setelah memastikan semua anak sudah berada di dalam akademi.

_Oh… crap…_

XxXxX

"Aku capek, Sasuke…"

"Semua juga capek, dobe. Bukan cuma kamu saja."

"Tapi… kenapa cuma aku yang harus pakai baju seperti ini!"

Sasuke memandang pemuda… er… pemudi… um… Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. Tapi bukan Naruto yang biasanya.

Hari ini dia memakai wig panjang sewarna rambut asalnya yang dikuncir dua, baju seragam sailor yang sedikit ketat dan memperlihatkan sedikit bagian pinggangnya. Dan mengingat dia laki-laki, tentu saja rata di bagian dada. Rok mini berwarna hitam sedikit di atas lutut. Juga kaos kaki panjang yang hampir mencapai lututnya. 3 buah garis di masing-masing pipinya sudah tertutup dengan riasan yang diberikan oleh Sakura dan Ino. Bibir mungilnya sedikit berkilau karena diberi lipgloss rasa jeruk oleh Ino. Sasuke menelan ludah.

Entah sejak kapan, Sakura, Ino dan banyak cewek lain di Konoha berhenti mengejar-ngejar Sasuke dan membubarkan segala macam fans club yang mereka dirikan untuk memuja-muja cowok keren di Konoha. Hasilnya malah berdiri Yaoi Fans Club yang terdiri dari cewek-cewek mantan fans Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, dan Kakashi.

Dan seminggu yang lalu, tiba-tiba mereka berdua mendapatkan misi dari Kakashi untuk menjadi pengurus acara pesta kostum yang diadakan di akademi. Mendengar setiap pengurus harus memakai kostum, Sakura dan Ino menawarkan diri untuk menyiapkan kostum bagi mereka berdua.

Dan ternyata kostum yang mereka buat adalah sepasang seragam SMA. Seragam cewek untuk Naruto dan cowok untuk Sasuke. Seragam Sasuke hanya berupa celana panjang dan blazer hitam. Dan yang paling menyebalkan bagi Naruto adalah Sakura melarangnya untuk menggunakan henge! Jadi dia harus bertahan menggunakan seragam cewek dengan tubuh aslinya! Dan itu benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Sasuke…" suara manja Naruto menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Hn?"

"Aku mau pulang…"

"Setelah menaruh berkas ini di ruang kelas Iruka, kita bisa pulang, dobe." Dia mengacungkan sebuah amplop coklat.

Naruto cemberut mendengarnya. "Kau harus menraktirku ramen…"

"Kau jangan membuatku kesal, dobe. Kalau tidak…"

"Kalau tidak, apa, teme?"

"Kalau tidak… aku tidak akan bisa menahan diriku lagi…"

Dan dengan itu, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto ke dinding, tidak mempedulikan amplop yang jatuh ke lantai. Bibirnya melumat bibir Naruto.

"Ngghhh… 'Suke… nanti ada yang liat…" gumamnya diantara ciuman.

Sasuke menyeringai senang. Ditariknya Naruto ke kelas terdekat kemudian menguncinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Naruto kembali berada di antara tubuh Sasuke dan dinding. Bibirnya dilumat oleh Sasuke dengan bernafsu. _Rasa jeruk… _pikirnya. Lidahnya bermain dengan lidah Sasuke. Kedua tangannya ditahan di atas kepalanya oleh sebelah tangan Sasuke sedangkan sebelah tangannya menggerayangi tubuhnya. Kaki kanan Sasuke berada di antara kaki Naruto dan bergesekan dengan selangkangannya yang membuatnya mengerang hebat.

Kini bibir Sasuke sudah berpindah tempat. Dijilatnya cuping telinga Naruto kemudian turun ke lehernya. Sasuke tahu semua titik sensitif kekasihnya itu. Dia mengginggit sebuah titik diantara leher dan bahu Naruto, membuatnya memekik kecil. Darah keluar dari tempat itu, tetapi dengan cepat dijilat oleh Sasuke sebagai permintaan maaf. Diulanginya aksi itu beberapa kali di tempat yang berbeda, yang membuat nafas Naruto semakin lama semakin pendek.

Sasuke memandangi hasil karyanya. _Great… sekarang semua orang akan tahu siapa pemiliknya._

Dipandanginya mata biru itu yang kini setengah tertutup. "Sasuke…"

"Naruto…" diciumnya bibir itu cepat sebelum membalik tubuh Naruto. Diangkatnya baju sailor yang dipakai Naruto dan dilemparnya sembarangan ke lantai. Dia menjelajahi punggung Naruto dengan lidahnya, berusaha mengingat setiap bekas luka yang tertoreh di tubuh mungil itu. Kedua tangannya membelai dada dan perut Naruto. kemudian sebelah tangannya turun menuju pinggang Naruto dan menarik rok yang dipakainya sampai meluncur ke lantai. Sekarang Naruto tinggal mengenakan boxer yang biru yang amat pendek yang tidak berhasil menutupi sebagian besar pahanya dari pandangan nakal Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke berhasil menemukan jalannya menuju bagian pribadinya. Setelah menemukannya, Sasuke memijatnya perlahan, semakin lama semakin cepat. Boxer Naruto sudah sedikit basah akibat tindakannya itu, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk melepasnya, meluncur ke atas rok hitam yang sudah lebih dulu jatuh.

"Ah… Sa… suke…" Naruto mendesah keras. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya yang membuat Naruto berbalik dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Sabar, Naru-chan…" godanya. "… aku belum mau kau mengotori tanganku." Kembali dilumatnya bibir mungil itu. Sedikit terganggu dengan wig pirang yang menggelitik telinganya. "Sebaiknya ini dilepas saja…" dengan perlahan, dibukanya semua jepitan yang membuat wig itu bertahan di tempatnya. Setelah berhasil, dilemparnya wig itu dan mendarat entah-di-mana, menampakkan rambut pirang Naruto yang lebih acak-acakan daripada biasanya.

"Sekarang lebih baik…" Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya untuk merasakan bibir Naruto lagi, tapi tangan Naruto menahannya.

"Bajumu masih lengkap…"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Mau membantuku, Naru-chan?" Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Naruto mulai membuka kancing baju Sasuke satu persatu dan melemparnya ke lantai. Sedikit tergesa-gesa, membuat beberapa kancing terlepas.

"Aw… Sakura pasti marah…"

"Lupakan dia, Naruto… Sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku…" Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto dan mendekatkan tubuh Naruto pada tubuhnya sendiri yang sekarang sama polosnya dengan Naruto.

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling leher Sasuke, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bagian bawah tubuh mereka berdua bergesekan, menyebabkan keduanya mengeluarkan erangan. Kemudian, Sasuke memimpin mereka berdua ke depan kelas menuju meja guru yang lumayan besar tanpa memutuskan ciuman mereka.

Sasuke menekan tubuh Naruto agar dia berbaring di atas meja itu. Bibirnya turun dan kembali menjelajahi tubuh kekasihnya itu. Ketika sampai di tato di perutnya, Sasuke menjilatnya mengikuti bentuknya.

"Sasuke… nnh…"

"Hm?" tanyanya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Lidahnya semakin turun. Sampai akhirnya menyentuh daerah pribadi Naruto sekali lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke memasukkan bagian tubuh Naruto itu ke dalam mulutnya yang menyebabkan Naruto mengerang hebat. Dia menaikturunkan kepalanya, menambahkan dengan hisapan dan gigitan lembut. Naruto tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

"Sasuke!" cairan putih menyembur ke dalam mulut Sasuke dan dengan cepat ditelannya.

"Kau manis, Naruto…" katanya tepat di telinga Naruto, tidak lupa menambahkan dengan gigitan kecil di cupingnya.

"Berhenti… nghh… menggodaku…"

"Tidak sabaran, ne, Naruto?"

"Just do it…"

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto cepat kemudian membalikkan tubuh Naruto sehingga sekarang di berbaring dengan perutnya. Sasuke membasahi 3 buah jarinya dengan salivanya sendiri.

Perlahan, dimasukkannya satu jari ke dalam lubang Naruto yang menyebabkannya mengerang.

"Ssstt… Sebentar lagi sakitnya hilang, Naru-chan…" katanya sambil menciumi leher Naruto.

Sambil memijat bagian bawah Naruto agar kembali menegang, Sasuke memasukkan jari kedua kemudian ketiga. Membuat gerakan untuk melebarkan lubang Naruto, dia memajumundurkan jarinya. Mencari titik yang akan membuat Naruto…

"AH!"

_Bingo_

Setelah dirasanya cukup, dia mengeluarkan jarinya dan melebarkan kaki Naruto untuk memberinya tempat yang cukup. Kemudian dia menyiapkan dirinya di depan lubang Naruto.

"Aku akan mulai, Naruto…"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Dengan sekali gerakan, Sasuke menyatukan dirinya dengan Naruto.

"Nnhhh…" bisa didengarnya Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam erangannya. Tangannya mencengkeram sisi meja. Kemudian, dia kembali mengangguk.

Sasuke mulai bergerak, maju mundur. Sebelah tangannya masih terus memijat bagian sensitif Naruto, membuat desahannya semakin kuat.

"Naruto… nnh…" desahnya.

"Sa… suke…"

Sasuke terus melanjutkan aksinya. Tekanannya semakin lama semakin dalam dan cepat, membuat Naruto tak bisa lagi menahan desahannya, yang hanya membuat Sasuke semakin berani.

"Sasuke… jangan berhenti… ngghh…"

"Akhir-akhir ini… kau jadi anak nakal ya, Naruto?" Sasuke berusaha menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Itu kan… nnhh… gara-gara kamu juga…" napas Naruto semakin memburu. "Berhenti bicara…"

Seringaian kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "As your wish…"

Seringaiannya hilang ketika dirasakannya sensasi aneh ditubuhnya. Dia hampir mancapai klimaksnya.

Setelah tiga dorongan kemudian, dirasakannya cairan hangat menyeruak dari dalam dirinya diiringi dengan teriakannya yang meneriakkan nama kekasihnya itu bersamaan dengan teriakan Naruto yang meneriakkan namanya dan cairan hangat yang membasahi tangannya.

"NARUTO!"  
"SASUKE!"

Mengumpulkan kekuatan terakhirnya, Sasuke memisahkan dirinya dari Naruto, dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Napasnya masih memburu, keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Dijilatnya tangannya yang masih menyisakan cairan putih dari Naruto.

Tak berapa lama, Naruto menyusulnya. Sasuke memeluknya dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Naruto?"

Didengarnya Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu, namun tidak bisa diitangkap telingnya dengan jelas.

"Kau bicara apa Naruto?"

"Iruka's going to kill me…" ulangnya pelan.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian diperhatikannya kelas tempatnya berada. Tadi tidak terlalu diperhatikannya karena dia fokus pada Naruto. Tapi setelah dilihatnya dengan jelas, dia sadar bahwa ruang kelas itu adalah kelas yang biasa dipakai Iruka untuk mengajar, kelas yang merupakan tujuan utamanya tadi.

Dan bisa dilihatnya cairan putih Naruto tadi mengenai meja kayu berwarna coklat itu.

_Well, Naru-chan… masalah itu sepertinya harus kau pikirkan nanti. Karena aku masih punya masalah kecil di bawah sini._

Sebuah senyum licik bermain di bibirnya.

XxXxX

"Gila… dia mau melakukannya lagi?" ujar Jiraiya sambil mengelap darah yang masih terus mengucur dari hidungnya. Dilihatnya Sasuke kali ini mendorong tubuh mungil Naruto ke lantai. "Sasuke benar-benar bajingan cilik."

Sejak Sasuke mulai bercinta dengan Naruto, Jiraiya sudah menontonnya dari atas pohon di sebelah akademi. Kebetulan yang bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya. Dan untung saja, kedua pasangan yang sudah dikendalikan nafsu itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Buku yang ada di tangannya sudah penuh dengan 'hasil pengamatannya.'

Ternyata, mencari inspirasi seperti ini sangat menyenangkan. Kenapa tidak dilakukannya dari dulu?

XxXxX

1 bulan kemudian.

"Kau masih hutang menraktirku ramen, teme!"

"Hn."

"Itu artinya iya atau nggak?"

"Hn."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Lebih baik aku minta ditraktir Iruka-sensei." Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi tangan Sasuke lebih cepat. Dia memeluk Naruto dari belakang."

'"Jangan berani kabur dari kencan, dobe," bisiknya di telinga Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah mendengarnya. "Ken… kencan?"

"Ayo dobe…" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Baru berapa langkah, dua orang gadis berambut merah muda dan pirang menghadang jalan mereka. Sakura menahan tisu yang ada di hidungnya sedangkan Ino penuh dengan air mata.

"Aku… hiks… bahagia atas kalian berdua. Kalian… hiks… hebat…" Ino langsung berlari.

"Akhu bhanggha phuna temhen sepherthi khalianh. Khalianh sudhah dhewassa thernyatha…" suara Sakura sedikit aneh karena tisu yang ada di hidunhnya. Ada sedikit warna merah di sana. Dan diapun pergi menyusul sahabatnya.

"Mereka… bicara apa sih?"

Sasuke hanya angkat bahu.

Kali ini giliran Itachi yang muncul. "Baka Otoutou… kau sudah jadi pria sekarang," katanya sambil berlalu, tangannya melingkari pundak Deidara.

"Dan… apa yang terjadi pada kakakmu?"

Lagi, Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Sensei…" tiba-tiba saja, Gaara datang dan langsung membungkukkan badannya. Neji yang disampingnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yare-yare…" Kakashi muncul menggantikan sang Kazekage. "Aku tak menyangka mantan murid-muridku sudah besar."

"Kakashi-sensei, apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa orang-orang bersikap aneh?"

Kakashi tertawa kecil di balik maskernya. "Kalian akan tahu nanti. Sekarang aku hanya ingin sedikit memberi nasihat padamu, Naruto. Lebih baik kau jangan bertemu dengan Iruka selama beberapa hari. Apalagi kau, Sasuke. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa pulang dalam keadaan utuh."

Naruto dan Sasuke semakin bingung dengan perkataan Kakashi. Saat itulah, Jiraiya datang dan menyapa keduanya dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Dia langsung memeluk mereka berdua.

"Naruto, Sasuke… kalian berdua sudah menyelamatkan hidupku…"

"Ero-senin!!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri darn pelukan Jiraiya. "Ada yang salah dengan semua orang…"

"Anda tahu apa yang terjadi pada semua orang?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sannin di hadapannya.

"Ah… sebelum itu…" Jiraiya mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul hijau berjudul Icha Icha Paradise Yaoi Series Volume 3 dan memberikannya kepada Naruto. "… itu untukmu… Gratis! Lengkap dengan tanda tanganku di dalam!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku nggak tertarik dengan buku ini!"

Jiraiya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Baca dulu, dan kau pasti menyukainya. Aku masih banyak urusan. Ja ne!" Jiraiya langsung pergi tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

"Apa sih maksudnya?" Naruto bertanya pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Coba kau baca, dobe."

Naruto mematuhinya dan membuka halaman buku itu secara acak. Tepat di sebuah halaman, matanya melebar ketika membacanya dan wajahnya berubah pucat. Melihat reaksi kekasihnya, Sasuke ikut mencuri baca halaman itu.

_Sasuke mulai bergerak, maju mundur. Sebelah tangannya masih terus memijat bagian sensitif Naruto, membuat desahannya semakin kuat._

_"Naruto… nnh…" desahnya._

_"Sa… suke…"_

_Sasuke terus melanjutkan aksinya. Dorongannya semakin lama semakin dalam dan cepat, membuat Naruto tak bisa lagi menahan desahannya, yang hanya membuat Sasuke semakin berani._

_"Sasuke… jangan berhenti… ngghh…"_

_"Akhir-akhir ini… kau jadi anak nakal ya, Naruto?" Sasuke berusaha menggoda kekasihnya itu._

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke malah menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kita jadi terkenal…"

"Ero-senin… dia mengintip kita!" wajah Naruto kini memerah.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita beri tontonan yang menarik untuk Jiraiya-sama? Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk…" bisiknya dengan suara yang menggoda membuat wajah Naruto semakin panas.

"Teme…"

"NARUTO! SASUKE!" sebuah teriakan membuat kalimat Naruto terhenti. Iruka.

Oh… crap!

-OWARI-

* * *

Gyaaa…

Cha nggak nyangka jadinya sepanjang ini!!

Tadinya Cuma mau bikin 10 lembar, nggak tahunya keterusan…

Gimana, my 1st lemon?

Anehkah? Terlalu vulgarkah?

Menurut Cha sendiri sih ada sesuatu yang kurang,

Tapi Cha belum bisa menemukannya…

Apa kurang 'hot' ya?

-dilempar sumur-

Tahun baru bukannya tobat, malah langsung ngeluarin fict rate M!

Yasudlah…

Ayo Review!!

Review!! Review!!

HAPPY NEW YEAR SEMUA!!


End file.
